


На кончиках пальцев

by Slavyanka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beltane, Facials, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: История, в которой аврор Поттер уходит в самоволку, Драко Малфой – охотник за головами, а музыкальный фестиваль для всех Существ оказывается под угрозой.





	На кончиках пальцев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On my fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450157) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



Посещение Министерства для обновления лицензии охотника за головами было неприятной обязанностью, без которой Драко очень бы желал обойтись, но оно давало ему предлог заглянуть в Аврорат и пораздражать Поттера. Однако в этот день Поттера там не было; ходили слухи, что он ушел с работы три дня назад и с тех пор не возвращался.

– Неужели наш ненаглядный герой наконец сорвался, не выдержав веса собственной праведности? – спросил Драко у администратора О.Л.У.Ха - Отдела по Лицензированию Уполномоченных Хозяйственников-наемников, удобно устроившись задницей на ее столе. – Досадно. У меня были определенные замыслы по поводу его… грехопадения.

Нашита подавила смех, но глаза у нее смеялись.

– Ты _ужасен_ , Драко.

– Потому-то ты меня и любишь, – ответил Драко, подмигнув ей.

– Ну и нахал же ты, мальчик, – снисходительно произнесла она. Проштамповала его лицензию и обвела чернилами дату следующего обновления. – Он в безопасности, вот все, что я знаю. Прислал Гавейну Патронуса и сказал, что ему «нужен перерыв».

– Значит, он _действительно_ сорвался. – Драко взял один из снежных шаров, которыми всегда был заставлен стол Нашиты – подарки от ее внуков. – Я всегда знал, что однажды это случится.

Она отдала ему лицензию и поманила его поближе.

– Говорят, он вышел из-под контроля, – доверительно прошептала она.

– Да ты чтоооо!

Нашита с удовлетворением улыбнулась, добившись от него такой реакции.

– В аврорате уже некоторое время орудовал «крот» – двойной агент, который сливал информацию Возрожденцам. Теперь люди говорят, что «кротом» был Поттер. Говорят, он работает на террористов.

Драко должным образом изобразил шок, чтобы поощрить Нашиту за сплетни, но не поверил ни слову. Тот момент, когда Поттер начнет помогать группе людей, стремящихся «возродить истинные ценности волшебников», провозглашая превосходство людей над всеми разумными существами, станет моментом конца света.

– Подожди, – сказала Нашита, когда на каком-то новом хитроумном приспособлении на ее столе начала мигать лампочка. Она подняла трубку и нажала какие-то кнопки, но лампочка только стала мигать быстрее, заставляя ее застонать с досадой. – Лучше бы они оставили старую систему уведомлений, не понимаю, зачем им нужно все модернизировать.

Модернизация была ключевым словом в эти дни. Покончить со старым, создать новое. Кончина _«Пророка»_ привела к появлению семи новых газет и изобилию журналистских мнений. Они в большинстве своем выражали возмущение против того, насколько обособленным стало магическое сообщество и как это чуть не привело к его уничтожению. Общее желание избежать повторения грехов прошлого принесло с собой дух перемен, сперва незначительных и неуверенных вроде серии детских книг, которые знакомили магический народ с концепцией космоса и планет, или того факта, что кентавры и водяной народ наконец приняли свою классификацию как Существ. Но затем ветер перемен превратился в ураган. Новые переговоры между гоблинами и людьми пересмотрели их соответствующее положение в магическом обществе. Масса клубов, дружелюбно настроенных ко всем Существам, открылась во всех крупных городах. Ассоциация свободных домовых эльфов сформировала политическую партию – Либералы Добби. А первый брак между волшебником и гоблином вызвал полемику, подобной которой Драко никогда не видел, но также стал прецедентом.

Через семь лет после смерти Волдеморта и шесть после мучительно ужасного года, последовавшего за нею, Британию было почти не узнать. И это вызвало ответную реакцию – Возрожденцев, которые желали возвращения прежних ценностей. Возрождения былой славы. _Сделать магическую Британию снова великой._

Драко засунул лицензию в карман и встал, намереваясь уйти, но Нашита остановила его, наконец найдя кнопку, которую нужно было нажать, чтобы услышать межведомственное сообщение.

– Робардс знает, что ты тут. Он хочет тебя увидеть.

Драко поправил набедренную кобуру для палочки, чтобы она висела чуть кривовато, как приличествовало охотнику за головами, и поехал в лифте в Департамент магического правопорядка. Он был знаком с департаментом, поскольку за свою карьеру арестовал несколько сбежавших осужденных; именно к нему обращались, когда поимка преступника требовала мер, немного выходящих за рамки закона. Аврорат испытывал серьезную нехватку кадров, немногие хотели вступить в его ряды в этом постволдемортовском обществе, жившем под девизом «Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной».

Сотрудники аврората беспокоились. Напряжение скрывалось под видимостью нормальности, которую все хотели изобразить, проникало в коридоры и рабочие секции. Люди у фонтанчика для питья прекратили яростно перешептываться, когда увидели его, и стали бросать на Драко неодобрительные взгляды. Авроры ненавидели посторонних, выполнявших их работу за них, особенно когда упомянутые посторонние гораздо более успешно совершали аресты, чем многие опытные авроры.

– Входи, – рявкнул Робардс, когда Драко постучал. Он махнул рукой на один из стульев перед столом, глядя на Драко сквозь клубы сизого дыма. – Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь.

– Столько слухов ходит.

– Полная чепуха, – прорычал Робардс. – У парня проблемы в отношениях с начальством – очевидно. Не говоря уже о том, что до годовщины Битвы осталось всего несколько дней. Но выйти из-под контроля? Ни за что!

– Значит, вы не беспокоитесь? – Драко закинул ногу на ногу и вытащил тонкий портсигар.

– Я этого не говорил. Конечно, я беспокоюсь. Кажется, среди нас крот-Возрожденец. Мне совершенно не нужно, чтобы мой ведущий аврор уходил в самоволку в то же самое время. Это всех нервирует. Нервничающие авроры совершают ошибки.

– Учитывая какие косяки они совершают, когда _не_ нервничают… – пробормотал Драко.

Робардс нахмурился.

– Ты был бы отличным аврором, если бы захотел, Малфой. Но пока ты не решил присоединиться к моей команде, держи свое мнение о наших _косяках_ при себе.

– Извините. Расскажите, зачем я здесь, – сказал Драко, хотя и знал с тех пор, как его вызвали.

– Ты знаешь, _зачем_. Из-за крота, о котором ходят слухи, я не могу доверять никому из своих собственных людей, – сказал Робардс, негодующе подвигав челюстью. – Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел Поттера, выяснил, какого хрена он вытворяет, и вернул его сюда. И ты будешь молчать в тряпочку.

– Смею вас заверить, _мне_ вы можете доверять, – сказал Драко. – Пока платите мне мой обычный гонорар и оплачиваете расходы – плюс дополнительные пятнадцать процентов. За молчание в тряпочку.

Робардс прищурился, но возражать не стал. Он схватил пергамент и что-то на нем нацарапал. Драко затушил сигарету в пепельнице, и его взгляд упал на медали в рамках позади стола Робардса. За годы их вынужденного сотрудничества Драко начал ценить Главного аврора за грубоватую честность и довольно непристойное чувство юмора, которое он прятал за суровой внешностью. Иметь его в качестве босса не было бы невыносимо, но Драко давно решил, что больше никому не позволит отдавать себе приказы.

Робардс вручил пергамент Драко.

– Отнеси это Беверли и попроси свой обычный аванс. – Он откинулся на спинку кресла, внимательно глядя на уходившего Драко. – Я ожидаю результатов, Малфой, причем скоро.

– Вы их получите, – ответил Драко, закрыв за собой дверь.

– Ты бы видел его, Драко, вел себя как параноик и дергался постоянно за несколько дней до исчезновения; он даже кофе из кофейника на общей кухне не пил. Был убежден, что кто-то туда яда подсыпал. Говорю тебе, Поттер слетел с катушек. Не в первый раз, да? Скитер постоянно писала о том, что он не в себе, – рассказывала Беверли, подписывая бланк на выдачу денег и отсчитывая триста галлеонов для Драко.

Сошедший с ума Поттер – дело не очень-то надуманное, если спросить Драко, но учитывая то, что у них в департаменте имелся нечистый на руку аврор, наверное, был _некоторый_ смысл в том, чтобы не пить из общего кофейника.

Спрятав тяжелый мешочек с деньгами, Драко прошелся по департаменту, пытаясь понять, что могло довести Поттера. Он понюхал кофейник на кухне, на всякий случай бросил заклинание, но обнаружил только низкокачественный чересчур крепкий кофе – неудивительно, что авроры были такими дергаными. Драко подслушал несколько ожесточенных разговоров, которые вращались вокруг споров «сумасшедший или предатель», и в конце концов забрел к офису Поттера.

Дверь оказалась приоткрыта, и напарник Поттера, Джеронимо Калгари, жаловался другому аврору. 

– Не в первый раз Поттер подставил меня, не так ли? Каждый раз, когда у него появляется какое-то _предчувствие_ , он сваливает Мерлин знает куда. Никакого уважения к… _А!_ Смотрите, кто к нам явился! – Калгари заметил Малфоя у двери. Другой аврор ушел, бросив на Драко презрительный взгляд, когда тот вошел без приглашения и устроился на столе Поттера.

Калгари скрестил руки на груди.

– Как дела у О.Л.У.Ха?

– Просят тебя стать лицом отдела. – Драко украдкой проверял рабочее место Поттера, пытаясь выяснить, над чем тот работал, прежде чем исчез. Беспорядочный кавардак, как обычно. Драко в прошлом несколько раз наносил сюда визиты, главным образом для того, чтобы позлорадствовать о том, что поймал кого-то, кто скрылся от авроров, отчего Поттер ворчал: «Конечно, _ты_ их и находишь, сам же наполовину преступник». Однако их вражда потеряла остроту, и раздраженные ответные уколы Поттера успокаивали своей привычностью. Приятно было знать, что в этом стремительно движущемся мире некоторые вещи оставались неизменными.

Кроме того, Поттер выглядел очень привлекательным, когда его выводили из себя – поэтому Драко его и выводил.

– Если ты пришел сюда, чтобы снова пофлиртовать с Поттером, – сказал Калгари, – позволь мне проинформировать тебя, что он свалил хер знает куда. Надеюсь, ты не ищешь замену.

– Не беспокойся, – ответил Драко, пытаясь прочесть название на обложке досье вверх ногами. – Я флиртую только с _мужчинами_.

Как и ожидалось, Калгари еще больше нахмурился и щеки у него покраснели. Мужественность была для него священна, а любые выпады в сторону его мужественности не позволялись. Драко оперся на стол, сбросив несколько папок на пол, и ухмыльнулся ему:

– Разве что тебе этого хотелось?

– _Пошел вон!_ – прорычал Калгари, и Драко сказал:

– Заставь меня, – и Калгари достал палочку, и Драко поступил так же, но благоразумие в конце концов восторжествовало, вероятно, Калгари вспомнил строгие правила Робардса, запрещавшие дуэли внутри Министерства.

– С тобой совсем неинтересно, – надулся Драко, когда Калгари неохотно убрал палочку и снова рявкнул, чтобы он уходил. Драко вскочил, потом нагнулся за упавшими папками, свалил их на стол и, уходя, послал поцелуй на прощание разозленному напарнику Поттера.

Выслеживание беглеца было головоломкой, а Драко любил головоломки. Вернувшись в свою холостяцкую берлогу, он подготовился, как обычно: сложил предметы первой необходимости в кожаный рюкзак, поговорил с Пэнси по камину и попросил ее позаботиться о его кошке Персефоне, а потом наведался в Лютный переулок, чтобы выведать кое-какую информацию у людей, которые не станут общаться с аврорами, но поговорят с ним – за определенную плату.

Позже, когда алые лучи солнца падали в открытое окно, а запах весны витал в воздухе и разносился легким ветерком, Драко расположился за кухонным столом – чашка чая с бергамотом стояла у его локтя, Персефона сидела у него на коленях – и начал изучать досье, которое он стащил из офиса Поттера, пока собирал папки с пола. Поттер и Калгари работали над Возрожденцами – ничего удивительного. Предполагаемым лидером группы был Руфус Стиффендорф, бывший член Визенгамота. Пока произошло шесть нападений со все возрастающей жестокостью. Первое случилось во время Рождественского бала в честь Освобождения эльфов три года назад; в ходе самого недавнего заколдовали хэллоуинские декорации в Министерстве – они должны были выделять смертоносный газ в качестве протеста против первых учеников-гоблинов, принятых в Хогвартс прошлой осенью. Лишь по чистой случайности домовой эльф почувствовал запах газа, ничем не пахнущего для людей, и вовремя предупредил авроров. В противном случае жертв было бы огромное количество.

Драко решил, что если Возрожденцы могут попасть в Министерство, чтобы заклясть декорации, они определенно могли отравить и кофе. Он терпеть не мог, когда поступки Поттера начинали обретать смысл.

Он встал и потянулся, глубоко задумавшись. Атаки Возрожденцев совершались во время древних религиозных праздников, Драко не сомневался, что Поттер тоже заметил эту закономерность. Белтейн приходился на послезавтрашний день, и главным кандидатом на гнев террористов был только один – селение на западе Шотландии под названием Туир Мор, где этим утром открылся трехдневный музыкальный фестиваль, принимающий всех Существ, в ознаменование празднования Белтейна.

Драко проверил часы. Если он поторопится, то прибудет как раз к началу развлечений.

*

Селение Туир Мор состояло из дюжины домов, каменной церкви и старого особняка на холме. Яркие указатели – видимые только магическому взгляду – были проводниками по деревне и направляли вверх по склонам роскошного парка поместья, возвышающегося над Лох-Аркейг, мигая напоминаниями о том, что использование магии в присутствии магглов запрещалось. 

Два гоблина, розоволосая ведьма и молодой кентавр с цветочной гирляндой на шее создали Драко золотой браслет на запястье и пропустили его внутрь через зачарованные ворота к бурлящей, сверкающей, пульсирующей толпе людей, обилию цвета и звука. Со сцены, расположенной в дальней части, доносились басы, это группа _«Арктический Лукотрус»_ играла на гитарах и колотила в барабаны для своих кричащих фанатов. Цветные флаги окружали площадку, трепеща на ветру, который разносил запахи дюжины разных ларьков с едой: макробиотические бургеры, гоанский карри из рыбы, горы гнилых овощей для призраков, машина с сырыми стейками для оборотней. Драко подумал, как им повезло, что Белтейн не выпал на полнолуние, и по широкой дуге обошел машину. После того, как он увидел, на что способен Грейбек и его стая, он уже никогда не сможет почувствовать себя абсолютно спокойно рядом с оборотнями. Питьевые фонтанчики стояли поблизости с лотками с едой, а бар с кровью располагался весьма поодаль от толпы, там группа шумных вампиров осушала шот за шотом. Гоблины спешили посмотреть акробатическое представление в цирковом шатре, а три кентавра прогалопировали к озеру, держа в руках банки с пивом и поднимая копытами клубы пыли. За главной площадкой по лужайке было разбросано множество палаток, а на вершине холма ждали, когда их зажгут, три больших костра. Драко купил виндалу у двух сестер-вейл и съел его, рассматривая всех, кто пошатываясь проходил, уверенно шагал или важно прохаживался мимо него, но найти Поттера в толпе из-за такого огромного числа людей было непросто.

До тех пор, пока темнокожий мужчина с дредами, работающий в баре, разливавшем сидр, не посмотрел на Драко и тут же бросил на него еще один удивленный взгляд. За взглядом последовало изменение позы - напряглись плечи, и Драко немедленно направился к бару.

\- Что желаете? - спросил мужчина Драко после того, как обслужил трех волшебников со значками «Поддержи межвидовые браки».

Драко ухмыльнулся.

\- Твой шотландский акцент ни к черту не годится.

Мужчина сжал руки в кулаки.

\- Заказывай что-нибудь или вали отсюда. Я занят.

\- Есть только один человек, который, увидев меня, хочет въехать мне в челюсть, - сказал Драко, указывая на кулаки, - и этого человека зовут Поттер.

Мужчина огляделся, чтобы понять, услышал ли кто эту фамилию, но их уголок бара пустовал. Он сурово взглянул на Драко. 

\- Держу пари, любой, кто с тобой сталкивается, хочет двинуть тебе в челюсть.

Драко рассмеялся. 

\- Неужели тебя _настолько_ просто раскрыть?

Сердитый взгляд Поттера был потрясающим зрелищем, и Драко доставляло удовольствие видеть его настолько раздраженным. Однако он не собирался доводить ситуацию до того, чтобы Поттер аппарировал, поэтому Драко отступил:

– Послушай, прикрытие у тебя надежное, но я слишком хорошо тебя изучил к настоящему времени, Поттер. Бьюсь об заклад, что узнал бы тебя, даже если бы ты превратился в клубкопуха. – Он притворился, что размышляет. – Совершенно определенно, полагаю.

Не сводя глаз с Драко, Поттер окликнул своего коллегу, сказал, что уходит на перерыв, и обогнул барную стойку. Он схватил Драко за предплечье и потащил к лесу.

– Ты сюда пришел, чтобы оскорблять меня?

– Ты забыл оставить заявление об увольнении, Поттер, – сказал Драко. – Должен сказать, я и не подозревал о подобной смене карьеры.

– Ты собираешься сказать Робардсу? – Поттер увел его глубоко в лес, где шум фестиваля отдавался отдаленным эхо среди шелеста листьев. Он засунул руку в карман, вероятно, чтобы наложить на Драко _Obliviate_ или оглушить его, или аппарировать в новое место.

– Он мне платит. – Драко положил руку на кобуру собственной палочки.

– Это не ответ. – Поттер пристально взглянул в лицо Драко, сжав губы.

Казалось, Поттер уже намеревался сбежать в любой момент, и Драко пришлось действовать осторожно. Он шагнул назад и оперся на шершавый ствол дуба, давая ему свободное пространство. 

– Ты можешь подправить свой гламур? Мне сложно грубить незнакомцу.

Поттер вздохнул, словно это его сильно обременяло, но достал палочку, пробормотал заклинание и стал выглядеть как обычно – только для глаз Драко. Взъерошенные волосы Поттера и его пухлые губы, очки как у ботаника и упрямая линия подбородка занимали фантазии Драко уже много лет, но резкое превращение незнакомого лица в лицо Поттера принесло с собой неловкое осознание того, как _сильно_ Драко нравилось смотреть на него. Как вид его раскрасневшегося знакомого лица согрел и успокоил Драко в той же мере, в какой взволновал. Он не мог удержаться от визита в офис Поттера всякий раз, когда оказывался в Министерстве, и не мог не поддразнивать его и отпускать непристойные замечания, особенно в присутствии других людей. Драко превратил свою тягу к нему в шутку, надеясь этим помешать кому бы то ни было осознать, насколько глубоко было данное влечение.

– Люди думают, что ты сошел с ума, – сказал Драко, убирая руку с кобуры и вытаскивая сигареты вместо палочки.

Расслабленный тон Драко, казалось, умиротворил Поттера. Плечи у него расслабились, и он пристально взглянул на фестивальную площадку, скрестив руки. 

– Я здесь, потому что не могу доверять никому, – произнес он. – Я выполняю свою работу.

– Ты мог бы сказать об этом своему боссу. Он знал, что тебя не похитили только потому, что ты прислал Патронуса. – Патронусов никогда нельзя было наколдовать под принуждением. – Или ты мог бы посвятить в это своего напарника… я разговаривал с ним сегодня днем.

Поттер фыркнул.

– Закончилось все дракой?

– Палочки были вытянуты, – подтвердил Драко, и Поттер рассмеялся.

– Джер чересчур напряженный. Он, наверное, в ярости из-за меня. – Он замолчал, нахмурившись. – Я не могу ему доверять. И Робардсу. Я не могу доверять никому из отдела.

– Поэтому ты решил все сделать сам?

Поттер косо взглянул на него.

– Ну, теперь тут появился _ты_.

Драко наблюдал за тлеющим кончиком сигареты, пытаясь охватить смысл заявления Поттера. 

– Ты ожидаешь, что я помогу тебе остановить плохих парней?

– Я ожидаю, что сделаешь то, что будет наиболее выгодно для тебя, – ответил Поттер, глядя в сторону.

Охотник за головами всегда действовал в одиночку. Драко никогда не нравилась работа в команде, но при мысли о работе бок о бок с Поттером во рту у него пересохло.

– Не вижу необходимости возвращаться к Робардсу сегодня, таща тебя, связанного красивым бантиком, – сказал он. – Чем больше дней я проведу «разыскивая» тебя, тем больше будет мое вознаграждение.

– Неужели тебя заботят только деньги? – спросил Поттер. Он задавал этот вопрос раньше, той ночью несколько лет назад, когда они столкнулись в _«Щекотливом фестрале»_ , пьяные вдрабадан.

– Разве это тебя не успокаивает? Возрожденцы не могут себе позволить траты на меня. Я – единственный человек здесь, которому ты можешь доверять.

Вид у Поттера стал задумчивым.

– Доверяя тебе информацию, я нарушу несколько министерских правил, – произнес он, но весьма прозаично, а не выражая какое-либо сожаление, показав, как мало изменился со школьной поры и упорного нарушения правил. Драко отпустил язвительное замечание во имя ностальгии, пока они возвращались на фестиваль.

По дороге Поттер посвятил Драко в подробности атак Возрожденцев. Драко не видел необходимости упоминать, что он ознакомился с делом благодаря украденному досье. Пусть Поттер выяснит это и разозлится позже, желательно, когда Драко будет отсутствовать в стране, преследуя еще одну русскую принцессу, сбежавшую со своим учителем игры на фортепиано и семейными драгоценностями.

Они вступили на территорию ослепительного света и оглушающего звука.

– Нам можно повеселиться, пока мы тут? – спросил Драко. В его венах пело ощущение приключения и азарта; он не испытывал подобного с самых первых своих работ и не был уверен, что именно его привлекало: фестиваль с музыкой, звучащей со сцены, и повальным кутежом, цель его нахождений здесь или Поттер.

– Что у тебя на уме?

Драко медленно оглядел его с головы до ног и обратно.

– О, я мог бы кое-что придумать.

Когда Драко говорил нечто подобное в офисе Поттера, тот раздраженно фыркал, топал ногой и приказывал Драко убираться. Здесь же он взглянул прямо на Драко и произнес:

– Уверен, ты придумаешь. В конце концов это Белтейн.

Он зашагал к бару, оставив позади Драко, который последовал за ним – как только отмер и отошел от шока. Это было что-то… новенькое.

Драко заказал пинту пряного сидра и провел вечер в баре Поттера, наблюдая, как тот обслуживал посетителей, настороженный и внимательный, часто окидывая площадку взглядом. Нередко он мельком глядел на Драко, порой даже улыбался ему или бросал на него долгий взгляд.

Драко чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за такого поворота событий. До сих пор он сам контролировал свое общение с Поттером, решая, когда навестить офисы авроров и как долго оставаться. Единственным исключением оказалась их встреча той ночью в _«Фестрале»_ через три года после окончания судов. В своем хмельном угаре Драко потерял Пэнси и Блейза и оказался у барной стойки, прижатый к столь же напившемуся Поттеру, который решил заказать шоты для них обоих. Остаток вечера они провели за разговорами. Алкоголь развязал Драко язык, лишив сдержанности, – ошибка, которую он заклялся повторять; но он вроде бы не поставил себя в неловкое положение, кажется. Из того немногого, что Драко вспомнил на следующее утро, он пел дифирамбы преимуществам работы и жизни в одиночку, отказу любой ценой быть связанным чем-то или кем-то.

– Я не хочу, чтобы какие-то нелепые привязанности затягивали и нагружали меня, – сказал тогда Драко. Он был склонен часто повторять это и в настоящее время.

Но он, должно быть, сделал что-то, что разозлило Поттера, поскольку после той ночи Поттер вел себя с ним гораздо более прохладно. Драко переживал, что подкатил к Поттеру, возможно, даже признался, что дрочил на него – отсюда и холодность. Он перестал ходить в тот паб и начал флиртовать с Поттером в гипертрофированной форме, находясь в пределах слышимости окружающих, в надежде, что убедит его – это была всего лишь шутка. Драко бы все отдал за думосбор, чтобы трезвым просмотреть воспоминание о той ночи, но эти чертовы штуковины были чересчур дорогими, а целители для его матери съедали почти все заработанные им деньги до кната.

Концерт подходил к концу. Группа передала микрофон публике, и та в один голос пела: _«Imagine all the Beings living life in peace…»_ * Вскоре последовали аплодисменты, и всколыхнувшаяся масса гуляк переместилась от сцены к барам – сделать последние заказы, а потом по палаткам, шелестевшим в ночном воздухе. Между ними появились небольшие костры и парящие огоньки, песни и смех поднялись до ярких звезд, сиявших на небе. Поттер поговорил с коллегой, пожал ей руку и, обойдя бар, приблизился к стоявшему там Драко. 

– Где ты остановился?

– Я еще не поставил палатку.

Поттер взглянул на темную сцену, потом повернулся к Драко.

– Если ты обещаешь, что не свяжешь меня во сне и не оттащишь Робардсу, можешь переночевать в моей. Там много места.

Сердце Драко стукнулось о ребра, и ему пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем произнести:

– Обещаю, что не отвезу тебя Робардсу этой ночью.

– Вижу, связывание ты в обещание не включил, – беспечно сказал Поттер и направился к палаткам. – Идешь?

Драко вытер потные ладони о джинсы, сделал вдох, чтобы успокоить зачастившее сердцебиение, и пошел за Поттером к месту привала. Они пробирались через толпы людей, певших песни, смеявшихся и рассказывавших истории. Гости фестиваля расселись группками по видам, но изредка он замечал гоблина с кентаврами или домового эльфа со стаей оборотней. Это был новый порядок дел, и Драко находил это до странного трогательным. Он знал, что бы сказал на это отец, если бы был жив, но отгородился от боли, приносимой воспоминаниями об отце. Ночь стояла очаровательная и звездная, и ему предстояло разделить палатку с Поттером.

Они все углублялись и углублялись в палаточный лагерь, пока не дошли до небольшой палатки, чуть отстоявшей от прочих между деревьев. Поттер предложил выпить что-нибудь перед сном.

– Маггловское пиво подойдет?

Когда Драко сказал «да», Поттер призвал пару холодных бутылок и пачку чипсов «Walkers» и наколдовал небольшой костер.

Сидя рядом с Поттером у костра, вдалеке от Министерства, Драко словно лишился дара речи. Шутки, которые так и сыпались из него днем, кажется, испарились, когда они остались наедине в темноте. Предвосхищение, любопытство, желание перевешивали все слова, что он пытался произнести. Он никогда не оставался один на один с Поттером с той ночи в пабе. Драко боялся, что снова сболтнет что-то о своей глупой тяге к нему, откроется именно тому человеку, из-за которого сомневался; но также он чувствовал, что уже открыт, словно рана в груди, осознаешь которую не сразу, а потом становится слишком поздно. Драко попивал пиво, отдирал этикетку с бутылки и часто поглядывал на Поттера.

– Как ты меня нашел? – спросил Поттер.

Лучше не упоминать украденное досье. У Драко имелись другие источники. 

– Ты попросил у кузена Мундунгуса нелегальный порт-ключ в Шотландию. Ты знал, что он не станет разговаривать с аврорами, но он поговорил со мной. Оплошка, Поттер.

Поттер улыбнулся. 

– Как скажешь.

– Ты должен кричать и злиться, – нахмурившись, произнес Драко. – _«Нет, Драко, ты не прав, я умный и могущественный аврор»._

Поттер расхохотался. 

– Это должен был быть я? Уверен, я не разговариваю таким высоким голосом.

– Говоришь, когда я тебя изображаю, – сказал Драко. – Что я делаю часто, детально и для каждого, кого встречу.

– Это греет мне сердце. То, как ты часто говоришь обо мне. – Голос Поттера звучал весело.

Драко пихнул его плечом, но не смог сдержать улыбку. Они разделили чипсы и допили пиво. Температура упала, и Драко завернулся в куртку. Над ними сквозь качающиеся ветви деревьев холодно и ярко сияли звезды.

– Хочешь услышать мою теорию о предстоящем нападении? – спросил Поттер.

– Она как-то связана с отравленным кофе?

– Кто сказал… – Поттер вздохнул. – Ты был в аврорате, конечно. Они любят сплетничать. Видишь ли, на прошлой неделе было несколько дней, когда все легко раздражались и вели себя параноидально. Завязывались драки. Споры перерастали в настоящие скандалы, почти стычки. Создалось ощущение, что это все очень странно. И я задумался… – Поттер вытянул ноги вперед. – Когда атака с газом провалилась, они, должно быть, придумали более удачный способ распространения отравляющего вещества. Домовой эльф почувствовал запах газа, но тебе нужно сделать глоток, прежде чем ты осознаешь, что с твоим напитком что-то не так. А кофе обладает таким сильным вкусом, что скроет практически все остальное.

– Нашел какие-нибудь доказательства?

Поттер запустил пальцы в волосы.

– Это был не кофе. Но я уверен, что _что-то_ было. Два дня спустя все пришли в норму. А что до наркотика – каким бы он ни был – его убрали.

– Поэтому ты и работаешь в баре, – сделал вывод Драко, подозревая, что Поттер проверил каждый бочонок поблизости. – Зачем им делать людей _раздражительными_?

– Ты можешь себе представить, как этот фестиваль превращается в беспорядки? Даже если никто не погибнет, это станет неопровержимым доказательством того, что Существа не могут мирно жить вместе. Переговоры с гоблинами прекратятся. Кентавры уйдут обратно в леса и скроются из виду. Прогресс, которого добились эльфы, окажется бесполезным. Это _если_ не будет летальных исходов, если кентавры не затопчут людей при паническом бегстве или вампиры не покусают их до смерти. В этом случае мы имеем дело с враждебными действиями. Будет очень жаль. Просто взгляни на это.

Драко взглянул. Он увидел эльфов, поджаривающих зефир, гоблинов в цветочных коронах, тенькающих на каком-то странном инструменте, вампиров, флиртующих с вейлами, людей, рассказывающих истории у костра. Светлячки и блестящие феечки – привлеченные музыкой и весельем – порхали над головами в бархатной ночи. Кентавр рассказывал группе людей о звездах, указывая созвездия. Серебристо-серые привидения проплывали поблизости и болтали с разными группами. Драко _смотрел_ и впервые со времен Волдеморта видел, как их мир _восстанавливался и улучшался_. Все, чего ему требовалось – новые друзья, музыка, немного алкоголя и добрая воля. Ночь конца апреля под широким небом с легким ветерком, пахнувшим полевыми цветами, потрескивание костра и ощущение создающейся истории; на долю Драко пришлось немало исторических моментов, и он мог распознать это чувство.

– Вижу, – сказал он. Он позволил себе долго не отпускать взгляд Поттера. Наступила ночь, когда могло случиться все что угодно.

Поттер вытянулся на траве, опершись на локоть.

– Ты когда-нибудь представлял, когда был маленьким, что будешь заниматься в жизни тем, что делаешь сейчас? Ловить людей, за голову которых назначена награда? Спать в палатках?

Драко фыркнул.

– _Никогда_. Я всегда полагал, что проведу целую жизнь, отдыхая на кроватях с балдахином и обеды у меня будут состоять из шести блюд. Я никак не ожидал, что жизнь приведет меня к… этому.

– Этому? – подтолкнул его Поттер.

Пришла очередь Драко вытянуться на траве рядом с Поттером. Казалось, подобный разговор лучше проводить лежа, глядя на темную бесконечность вверху.

– Этой жизни на чемоданах. Выслеживанию людей или ценностей с помощью средств, которые в лучшем случае можно было охарактеризовать как нечестные, в худшем - незаконные. Кошке, которая половину времени проводит с Пэнси, отчего та дала ей новое имя – Персефона. Очевидно, я - Аид.

Поттер фыркнул от смеха. Он пристально смотрел на Драко, пока тот говорил, пламя костра бросало тени на его лицо, отражалось от его очков. Ветер усилился, донося обрывки разговоров и звуки, возникающие в темном лесу. Драко остановился, грудь сдавило.

– Вот этому – совместному нахождению в палатке с тобой. – Он постарался превратить все в шутку, но голос подвел его, прозвучал скрипуче и тихо.

Поттер не говорил ничего пару мгновений, за которые сердце Драко несколько раз останавливалось и снова начинало биться.

А затем:

– А как насчет этого? – Поттер протянул руку и переплел пальцы с пальцами Драко.

Драко сглотнул, его пульс зачастил галопом. 

– Осмелюсь сказать, что это большой сюрприз. – Он всегда выражался формально, когда волновался.

– Правда? – пробормотал Поттер, поглаживая ладонь Драко. – Я думал, мое поведение довольно очевидно. Почему, как ты думаешь, я пригласил тебя в свою палатку?

– Почему ты это сделал? – Драко не терпелось узнать.

Глаз Поттера не было видно за отражением пламени в его очках.

– Ты просил веселья. Завтра канун Белтейна. Почему бы нет?

_Почему бы нет._ У Драко было много причин, почему нет, но все они сбежали от него в данный момент.

– Пойдем внутрь? – Поттер встал, затушил костер быстрым движением палочки и откинул полог палатки.

Сказать, что Драко поспешил за Поттером в палатку, – ничего не сказать. Его сердце рвануло впереди него в компактное пространство, а тело последовало, решительное и требовательное. Он близко прижался к Поттеру, когда они оказались внутри, и провел носом по его щеке. Руки прошлись по спине Поттера и остановились на его заднице.

– То ли это, чего ты хочешь? – спросил он, касаясь подбородка Поттера губами.

– Да, – ответил Поттер, положив ладонь на затылок Драко. Его губы щекотали кожу Драко. – Именно этого я очень хочу.

Драко больше не терял ни секунды. Он наклонил голову и впился в губы Поттера, который издал какой-то тихий звук, а затем с готовностью открылся, приветствуя вторжение Драко. У Драко кости плавились от удовольствия. Поттер целовался как чемпион. Он целовался, словно сделан был из огня и солнечного света, у Драко по всему телу до пальцев на ногах вспыхнули искры. Драко положил руку Поттеру на затылок, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и притянул вплотную к себе. Он засунул ногу между бедер Поттера и толкнулся навстречу, чувствуя его стояк.

– Сними это, – потребовал Поттер, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся, и потянул куртку Драко. Драко сбросил куртку на свой рюкзак и снял рубашку, а Поттер швырнул очки на кресло. Он кивнул на лестницу, ведущую на мансарду, взгляд его упал на обнаженную грудь Драко. Когда Драко приблизился к нему, словно притянутый магнитом, как загипнотизированный, Поттер щелкнул его по соску, его вожделение явственно отразилось на лице.

– Теперь ты, – сказал Драко. – Позволь мне увидеть тебя.

Поттер широко улыбнулся и повел его к кровати на мансарде.

– Это была палатка Билла Уизли, – сказал он, раздеваясь, слишком медленно, как по мнению Драко. Вероятно, этому не помогало то, что Драко мешал раздеванию поцелуями, прикосновениями и укусами. – Он позволил мне забрать ее, когда… ах, _вот так._

– Мы можем не говорить об Уизли? – Драко добрался до соска и провел по нему языком, потом начал его посасывать.

Поттер выгнулся под ним, и с его губ сорвался стон. 

– Мы можем сделать все, что ты захочешь.

– Не говори мне такие вещи, Поттер, – сказал Драко, мягко прикусывая кожу на его животе. Он сдернул джинсы с Поттера, потом свои и уставился на улыбающегося Поттера, раскинувшегося на смятых простынях – вид _е_ ние, созданное поджарыми ногами и руками, тяжелым членом и темными волосами. Драко хотел облизать каждую из его косточек; хотел вжаться головой в каждый уголок его тела; хотел языком обвести созвездия шрамов на бледной коже Поттера.

Но первое, чего ему хотелось – попробовать Поттера на вкус.

Он стал на колени между раскинутых ног Поттера, дыхание у которого перехватило, и лизнул ствол. Драко поднял глаза, ухмыляясь, его язык играл с отверстием на головке, пальцы оттягивали крайнюю плоть, чтобы сильнее обнажить шелковую головку.

– Ты… – слова замерли у Поттера на губах, он так и не сказал, каков Драко. Он прикрыл глаза от страсти, пока Драко отсасывал ему и наблюдал за выражением лица Поттера.

– Я тоже хочу тебе отсосать. – Поттер погладил остриженные волосы Драко; пальцы, не в силах потянуть локоны, переместились на щеку Драко. – Позволь мне отсосать тебе.

Драко переместился, нависая над Поттером, но развернувшись лицом к его ногам. Он изменил положение, чтобы обхватить член Поттера губами, а кончиком языка толкнулся в отверстие на головке. А затем – милосердный Мерлин – Поттер взял член Драко в рот. Драко пришлось сделать перерыв, чтобы точно не кончить сразу же. Сама мысль о том, что Поттер делал ему минет, кружила Драко голову. Ощущения, возникшие оттого, что Поттер сосал так глубоко, так быстро, так…

Поттер _превосходно_ делал минет, осознал Драко. Что же, Драко не хотел, чтобы его превзошли. Он наклонил голову и вернулся к своей задаче, держа член Поттера за основание и продолжая сосать, подстраиваясь под его ритм, принимая его глубже и глубже. Удовольствие струилось по венам, возбуждение приливной волной грозило рухнуть, погребая его под собой, когда Поттер протянул руку, чтобы поиграть с яйцами Драко. Почти мурлыкая от наслаждения, Драко перенес вес на один локоть, а второй рукой скользнул к заднице Поттера. Его положение не позволяло Драко добраться до расселины, но даже подобные робкие поползновения заставили Поттера извиваться под ним. Выпустив член Драко, Поттер схватил воздух ртом, а его сперма ударила Драко в горло.

Драко встал на колени и повернулся к нему лицом.

– Хочешь, я тебе помогу? – хрипло произнес Поттер, указывая на стояк Драко.

– О, ты поможешь! – Драко сел верхом Поттеру на грудь. Он ласково отвел влажные волосы Поттера со лба и кратко коснулся кончиками пальцев. Такой дерзкий поступок. Сердце у него забилось быстрее, но Поттер позволил это.

Драко провел подушечками пальцев ниже, касаясь щеки Поттера и останавливаясь на его губах. Он засунул один палец между губ, и Поттер стал его посасывать, глядя Драко в глаза.

– Вот так, Гарри, – прошептал Драко, не в силах оторвать взгляд от красных припухших губ, обхватывавших его палец. Он добавил второй, который тот с готовностью начал посасывать. Драко подумал, что мог бы кончить только от этого зрелища.

Почти.

– Хочешь опять мой член?

Поттер кивнул, обхватив пальцы Драко языком. Драко переместился вперед и прижал член ко рту Поттера. Он толкнулся бедрами и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением влажного жара вокруг члена. Поттер провел руками по бедрам Драко, впиваясь в них пальцами и массируя его задницу. Драко был уже так близко. Он открыл глаза и трахал рот Поттера, задыхаясь, его движения стали рваными и дикими, пока он не смог больше сдерживать оргазм, отстранился и кончил на лицо Поттеру, словно обезумев от вожделения и вида его спермы, упавшей на покрасневшие щеки Поттера.

– _Черт!_ – Драко плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Поттером и начал шарить по полу в поисках палочки, чтобы наложить быстрое очищающее заклятье. – Хочу купить думосбор, – сказал он, переводя дыхание, – чтобы пересматривать это воспоминание снова и снова.

Поттер повернулся к нему лицом. Он выглядел расслабленным и счастливым, и Драко опять хотелось к нему прикоснуться. – В аврорате есть один, которым я могу пользоваться после работы.

Драко надулся.

– Ну это нечестно.

Фыркнув, Поттер натянул на них одеяло и поерзал на простынях, пока не устроился поближе к Драко. – Спи, Драко. Завтра нам предстоит длинный день.

Драко наблюдал за ним, пока тот не уснул.

– Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

*

Когда Драко проснулся, на первом этаже он обнаружил ожидающие его чашку чая и булочку. Он порылся в рюкзаке в поисках чистой одежды, быстро принял душ и, держа в руках чай и булочку, вышел из палатки, чтобы найти Гарри.

Было слишком рано, чтобы кто-то еще проснулся, хотя через три палатки какая-то группа, кажется, все еще продолжала начатую вчера вечеринку. Роса покрывала луг, на котором палатки шелестели на ветру, словно паруса в широком зеленом море, в близлежащем лесу перекликались птицы. Гарри стоял, глядя на костры на холме, погрузившись в размышления.

Драко подошел к нему и поцеловал в плечо.

– Доброе утро, Гарри. – Это тоже было дерзко. Обращение по имени, поцелуи. Гарри сказал, что просто хотел повеселиться, но Драко решил получить все, что сможет.

Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся, выглядя таким довольным при виде него, что у Драко защемило сердце.

– Доброе утро, Драко.

– Итак, каков план на сегодня?

– Я устроил все так, что сегодня не выхожу на смену. Мы будем патрулировать территорию, следить, не произойдет ли что-нибудь подозрительное.

Драко приподнял бровь, услышав, что Гарри не будет работать в самый напряженный день фестиваля – канун Белтейна и субботу. 

– Как все быстро удалось – ты получил работу в одном из баров фестиваля в последний момент.

Гарри покраснел и опустил глаза, разглядывая свои ботинки.

– Я, гм, убедил управляющую, что ей необходимо нанять меня, когда все организовывалось.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что наложил _Confundo_ на управляющую, – рассмеялся Драко. – Готов биться об заклад, это против правил для авроров.

– Нет, – Гарри явно лгал, хотя его уже уличили. – Я просто очень убедителен.

Драко фыркнул.

Гарри бросил на него многозначительный взгляд. 

– Я же уговорил тебя прийти вечером ко мне.

– Поверь мне, Гарри, – сказал Драко, шагнув, чтобы оказаться вплотную к нему, – никаких убеждений не требовалось. – Скрепил он свои слова, легко коснувшись губами губ Гарри.

В глазах Гарри плескалась жажда, он выглядел радостным и нервничающим одновременно. Он потянулся к губам Драко, и тот ответил, нежно целуя его. Он обнял Гарри, крепко прижал к себе, чувствуя, как поцелуй углубляется, становится более настойчивым и беспорядочным, а вскоре вообще грязным.

Гарри сделал шаг назад, тяжело дыша, сияя и выглядя просто восхитительно. 

– Нам предстоит работа, – с сожалением произнес он, поправляя сбившиеся очки.

Драко сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы унять возбуждение. 

– Тогда пойдем спасать ситуацию.

Они прокрались к задней части баров и провели последние проверки бочек с элем, сидром, мёдом и вином, а также кофейников и чайников на столиках для завтрака. Гарри знал полезное заклинание, выученное на работе, которое заставляло посторонние примеси в напитке светиться алым цветом («Это не работает в коктейлях или при добавлении безалкогольных напитков в крепкие, – объяснил он Драко, пока учил его заклинанию. – Оно воспринимает тоник в джине с тоником как постороннюю примесь. Если ты когда-нибудь забеспокоишься, что кто-то пытается тебя отравить, и захочешь использовать данное заклинание, пей только чистые крепкие спиртные напитки». «Буду иметь в виду», – сказал Драко, которого действительно отравила ведьма, которую он выслеживал в Латвии.)

Но красным ничего не светилось, и к тому моменту, как они завершили свою проверку, прибыли работники, чтобы все подготовить для грядущего дня, и Гарри с Драко пришлось сматываться. Вроде бы не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, и Драко начал рассматривать вероятность того, что, быть может, их догадка оказалась неверна и ничего не произойдет. Возможно, террористы нанесут удар не в этом месте – или вообще не нанесут. Возможно, Драко удастся повеселиться, послушать музыку и еще не раз поцеловать Гарри.

Вселенная, однако, никогда не являлась большой поклонницей Драко. Пока он лениво лелеял подобные мысли, подъехал грузовик с маггловским пивом – ящики на ящиках со стучащими друг о друга бутылками прогромыхали мимо них – и остановился у бара, разливавшего сидр.

Гарри и Драко обменялись взглядом.

– Верно, – произнес Драко, засучивая рукава, пока Гарри накладывал на них обоих дезиллюминационное заклинание. – Ты пообещал мне веселье, Гарри, и я провел все утро, ползая в грязи позади грузовиков и проверяя выпивку на наличие яда. Тебе лучше бы придумать для меня хорошую награду после этого. 

Гарри приподнял брови в преувеличенном выражении удивления.

– Ты хочешь сказать, это для тебя не веселье? 

Драко закатил глаза и последовал за ним к грузовику, владелец которого был занят разговором с администратором фестиваля о том, как задержался и о развертывании своего бара. Каждую бутылку пришлось проверять отдельно, и весь процесс занял уйму времени.

Эта задача была до одурения скучной.

– Давай сделаем перерыв, – предложил Драко, вытирая лоб. Они полусидели в багажнике грузовика уже больше часа, а предстояло проверить еще половину ящиков. – Людям еще рано переходить к пиву. Мы можем перекусить и вернуться все доделать.

Сняв дезиллюминационное заклинание, они прошлись между ларьками с едой, купили бургеры и съели их, наблюдая за тем, как люди ходили туда-сюда. 

– Возможно, они совершат атаку где-нибудь в другом месте, – сказал Драко, прожевав еду.  
– Нет. – Гарри был категоричен.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Драко. – Это не единственное торжество в честь Белтейна в стране.

– Я просто _знаю_.

– Ты просто…

– Драко, дорогой! – прервал их чей-то голос. – _Как_ ты? – школьная подруга Драко Дафна подошла к нему, сияя улыбкой, в белом вязанном крючком платье и бесчисленных кольцах и подвесках с бирюзой. У нее тут был собственный прилавок, как у автора бестселлера _«Ешь, колдуй, люби»_ – воспоминаний о ее путешествии «вовне, но также внутрь», как она описывала это сейчас Драко, бурно жестикулируя. Она взглянула на Гарри. 

– Как поживаете? – произнесла она, удивив Драко, пока он не вспомнил, что все видели гламур Поттера – парня с дредами.

Гарри даже не моргнул.

– Джеймс. – Он протянул руку, которую она с готовностью пожала, с большим интересом рассматривая его, вероятно, чтобы подробно описать того, с кем у Драко было свидание, их общим друзьям.

– Надо бежать, дорогой – столько дел! Пока!

К тому времени количество знакомых лиц увеличилось, поскольку прибывало все больше и больше новых посетителей, но не все останавливались поболтать. Корнер и Голдстейн из школы не остановились в отличие от Беверли, настойчиво спрашивавшей у Драко, что он тут делал. 

– Не думай, что я назойлива, Джеймс, – оправдывалась она перед Гарри. – Просто выполняю свою работу. Я – секретарь главного аврора. Этот молодой человек получил три сотни галлеонов от нас вчера, а теперь он тут развлекается вместо того, чтобы заниматься тем, за что ему платят.

– Все под контролем, – сказал ей Драко, надеясь, что она уйдет. Так и случилось, но мгновением позже они столкнулись с Джером Калгари.

– Какой _приятный_ сюрприз, – протянул Драко.

– Малфой. Не стоит и удивляться тому, что я тебя тут встретил, – сказал Калгари, наполнив слово _тут_ еще большим презрением, чем слово _тебя_. Он едва удостоил Гарри взгляда.

– У тебя какие-то проблемы с фестивалем? – спросил Драко.

– Никаких проблем. – Калгари покачал головой, и вид у него говорил о том, что проблема не одна. – Просто, – начал он, – люди забывают, что это праздник _плодородия_. – Он пристально взглянул на Драко и кивнул, как будто неплохо все объяснил. – Праздник магии _секса_ , на котором люди занимаются _сексом_ в полях, чтобы способствовать обильному урожаю. А какое же сообщение мы посылаем, если говорим, что нашим детям можно якшаться с оборотнями и, – он с отвращением скривился, – кентаврами и _гоблинами_?

– Тогда зачем ты здесь? – спросил Гарри.

Калгари, казалось, удивился тому, что какой-то незнакомец имел наглость обратиться к нему. 

– Моя _племянница_ тут, и ее отец отправил меня забрать ее. Он не рад тому, что она решила посетить фестиваль. Не то чтобы это тебя касалось.

Гарри и Драко проследили за тем, как он исчез в толпе. Драко сказал:

– Ты думаешь то же, что и я?

– Что он – крот? Возможно.

Следить за Калгари или проверять пиво в бутылках? Гарри предложил разделиться, чтобы сделать и то, и другое, но Драко покачал головой. 

– Я правда не думаю, что отрава в маггловском пиве. У Возрожденцев бы _годы_ ушли на то, чтобы отравить каждую из бутылок. Овчинка выделки не стоит. Кроме того, мало кто такой гурман, чтобы пить «Heineken».

Гари фыркнул. 

– _Гурман_. Точно, – он нежно улыбнулся Драко. – Давай проверим, подтвердится ли история Джера о племяннице.

Драко взял Гарри за руку.

– Так нормально? Чтобы, гм, не казалось, что мы его преследуем.

Гарри сжал его ладонь.

– Нормально. – Выражение его лица заставило Драко просить Мерлина о немедленной поимке террористов, чтобы он мог утащить Гарри обратно в палатку и наброситься на него.

Калгари совсем не упрощал им задачу. Он прочесал всю территорию. Прошел по дорожке, ведущей к Лох-Аркейг, где водяной народ плескался на берегу, проверил сцену, по которой под вялую реакцию зрителей скакал первый певец дня, покружил у палаток, где вампиры пытались сном избавиться от похмелья, но никакой племянницы не появилось.

Часы миновали полдень, день покатился дальше, и фестиваль ожил. Начался мелкий дождь, земля стала скользкой. Волшебницы и волшебники наколдовывали дождевики и резиновые сапоги, а домовые эльфы щелкали пальцами и обувались аналогичным образом. Драко заметил, как некоторые люди призывали дождевики для своих новых друзей-гоблинов, которые смеялись, облачаясь в яркую одежду. 

– Если бы отец меня увидел, он бы от меня отрекся, – пискнул один в лиловом плаще, доказывая, что общего у их видов было больше, чем Драко думал ранее.

Калгари все еще не нашел свою племянницу.

– Как ты думаешь, он нас заметил? – спросил Гарри, когда Калгари в третий раз прошелся по участку, где располагались шаманские палатки и лотки с ювелирными изделиями.

– У меня отлично получается действовать скрытно, так что нет, – ответил Драко. Он наложил на них обоих заклинание хамелеона, лучшее средство для обретения незаметности из его арсенала, один из секретов мастерства, которым он отказался поделиться с Гарри по соображениям, что «ему не хотелось».

– Тогда он нарочно заставляет нас тратить время? – Гарри потер лицо. – Давай вернемся к барам, – сказал он, отчаянно цепляясь за свою теорию.

Однако им больше не за что было цепляться, и по мере того как сгущались облака, падал их дух. Вокруг них люди с визгами скользили по грязи, или пихали друг друга, или боролись в грязи. Новая группа начала играть музыку – быструю рок-н-ролльную мелодию на гитаре, и смеющиеся люди толкали их двоих со всех сторон, но Гарри и Драко устало тащились сквозь дождь, оба притихшие и мрачные.

– Борьба против Волдеморта, – стал говорить Гарри, – была более простой задачей, поверь. Я знал, чего он хотел – захватить все. В этом был смысл. Но эти террористы? Массированная атака на невинных без какой-либо конкретной цели? Эти люди не планируют захватить правительство и властвовать. Они делают это не для того, чтобы подняться до положения, облеченного могуществом. Они нападают, потому что чувствуют, как будто им угрожают. Они нападают, чтобы испугать нас. – Его голос прозвучал очень тихо, когда Гарри произнес: – Это настолько… _случайно_ и бессмысленно, и я не уверен, что знаю, как с подобным бороться.

Драко обхватил его подбородок и приподнял лицо Гарри.

– Я вообще не для того пережил пребывание Темного Лорда в моем доме, самоубийство отца и нервный срыв матери, повлекший резкое ухудшение здоровья, чтобы какая-то кучка глупых людей меня напугала. Руфус Стиффендорф и остальные Флинты могут у меня отсосать. Это праздник радости, и единственное, чему я позволю тут возникнуть – это ей, радости. – Он слегка сжал пальцы на подбородке Гарри. – Мы их поймаем.

Гарри удивленно рассмеялся.

– Ты не мог не… Погоди, ты сказал «Флинты»? Какое отношение Флинты имеют к Стиффендорфу?

– Стиффендорфы – это ветвь семьи Флинтов, а что?

Лицо Гарри выражало ужас.

– Девичья фамилия Беверли Торн – Флинт.

– Мы следили не за тем человеком, – прорычал Драко. – Постой, я знаю заклинание, которое поможет найти ее… Нет, для этого нам нужна слюна. Или…

– Нет никакой необходимости, – перебил его Гарри. – Я знаю, что она отравила, – и он указал на питьевые фонтанчики.

Драко еще никогда так не хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу. Конечно, это будет вода – общий знаменатель. Бесплатный и необходимый для всех видов напиток.

Гарри бросился к фонтанчикам, отталкивая людей с дороги, выбивая из их рук бутылки с водой.

– Это опасно, – крикнул он им, вытаскивая значок аврора.

Драко не хотел этого признавать, но даже в такой ужасной ситуации при виде Гарри, демонстрировавшего значок, он почувствовал возбуждение. Он откашлялся и подошел к толпе. 

– Вылейте всю воду, что у вас есть, до капли на землю и дальше применяйте заклинание _Aguamenti_. Помогите своим друзьям, у которых нет палочек!

Некоторые люди, удивившись, отступили, но на некоторых вещество уже подействовало. Последовали вспышки раздражения. Люди толкали Гарри и Драко, требовали объяснений, а кто-то чуть не ударил Гарри в лицо. Эльфы, попавшие под влияние отравы, были особенно жестокими.

– Я займусь толпой, – сказал Драко, вытаскивая палочку и бросая несколько оглушающих заклинаний в воздух в качестве предупреждения. – А ты собирай нужные нам доказательства.

Гарри наложил диагностическое заклинание, и вода во всех пяти фонтанчиках покраснела – бинго! Такое очевидное доказательство вмешательства взволновало некоторых людей; собиралось все больше и больше гуляк с напряженным выражением лиц. Драко нахмурился. Паника легко могла привести к хаосу и несчастным случаям, так что он наложил _Sonorus_ , чтобы обратиться к толпе. 

– Волноваться не из-за чего, – фальшиво улыбнулся он. – Идите наслаждайтесь празднованием. Наложите веселящее заклятье на себя на всякий случай. Покурите травку. Скажете своим родителям, это в лечебных целях.

В конце концов дождь припустил и толпа рассеялась. Выдохнув, Драко повернулся к Гарри и заметил, как серебристый олень-Патронус прыгнул в воздух и исчез.

– Я возьму образцы воды, – сказал Гарри. – Ты знаешь, как создать оцепление по периметру?

Драко ничего не создавал, он просто быстро подошел к Гарри, притянул его к себе за рубашку и крепко поцеловал в губы под дождем, лившимся на них. 

– Мы сделали это, – сказал он, ощущая, как его затапливает облегчение. – Мы спасли ситуацию! – Ликование, кипевшее в венах, изумило его. Он и раньше испытывал радость от удачного ареста, но это – это ощущение очень сильно отличалось.

После этого все быстро завертелось. Вскоре Робардс и команда авроров, предупрежденных Патронусом Гарри, шагала к ним. 

– Атака сорвана, сэр, – сказал Гарри.

Робардс свирепо уставился на него. 

– А ты что за хрен?

Гарри снял заклинание гламура и объяснил своему боссу все о зараженной воде и подозрениях в отношении Беверли. Авроры разделились на группы, некоторые направились за Беверли, другие пошли помогать службе безопасности фестиваля, чтобы не допустить беспорядков.

– В целом удачная работа, Поттер, – сказал Робардс, выслушав отчет. – Хотя я бы обошелся без театральщины – исчез без предупреждения, оставил напарника в неведении…

– Драко очень сильно помог, – ответил Гарри.

Робардс со свирепым взглядом повернулся к нему, пока Драко курил под одним из наколдованных зонтов.

– Лучше б так и было! Нанять его стоило бешеных денег.

Драко ухмыльнулся. 

– Я заслуживаю каждый кнат. В понедельник приду за оплатой по счету.

Робардс покачал головой. 

– Как по мне, ты не вернул Поттера. Не уверен, что условия нашего соглашения были выполнены. – Он встретился взглядом с Драко. – Вместо того чтобы закатывать истерику, как ты собираешься, я знаю, лучше приходи в понедельник с анкетой для приема на работу, а? Нам нужны хорошие авроры.

– Я говорил…

– Да-да, – отмахнулся от него Робардс. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы у тебя над душой стоял начальник. – Он взглянул на Гарри, потом опять на Драко и хитро ухмыльнулся. – Проведи… _ночь_ с мыслью об этом. – Он подмигнул Драко и ушел.

Драко уставился на его удаляющуюся спину.

– Отстой!

– Ты получил триста галлеонов за один день работы, – сказал Гарри, закатив глаза. – Я бы сказал, это больше чем достаточно. А поскольку мы тут… мы можем насладиться фестивалем. Канун Бельтейна. – Он указала на холм позади Драко, где зажгли костры; они пылали и трещали под дождем, яркие на фоне темнеющего неба, предвестники светлого будущего.

Это была ночь, которую Драко запомнит надолго. Они с Гарри попробовали по чуть-чуть в каждом ларьке с едой и выпили в каждом баре, прежде чем присоединиться к веренице людей, круживших между костров – старое волшебство для удачного лета. Кентавры несли на спинах эльфов, вейлы танцевали впереди, взявшись за руки с гоблинами, все были веселыми и оживленными. В конце концов они оказались у сцены, по которой расхаживал молодой певец в розовой мантии со стразами. Драко провел каждую минуту вечера, касаясь Гарри: его руки, плеча, задницы, талии. Они танцевали нос к носу, дыша воздухом друг друга, и Драко качнулся вперед и поцеловал его в свете костров и под мелким дождем. Гарри поцеловал его в ответ, скользнув ладонью под мокрую рубашку Драко, и притянул его ближе.

– Как бы весело это ни было, – сказал Драко, кивнув на выступающего, – я бы предпочел оказаться в другом месте.

Гарри ничего не сказал, лишь схватил Драко и аппарировал их на мансарду в палатке. Драко тут же набросился на него, нетерпеливо стягивая с него одежду, срывая рубашку, сбрасывая собственные ботинки, которые с глухим звуком свалились с лестницы. 

– Салазар, как же сильно я тебя хочу!

Гарри издал какой-то звук, прижавшись к его шее и расстегивая ремень Драко.

– Я хотел этого _годами_ …

– Годами? – Драко остановился и положил руку Гарри на грудь. – _Годами_? В Министерстве, когда я…

– В Министерстве ты _исполняешь роль_ , – сказал Поттер, снимая с себя трусы-боксеры. – В Министерстве, – он толкнул Драко на кровать, – ты шутишь и _дразнишь_ , – он подполз к Драко и остановился над ним, – перед _окружающими_. – Он вжался бедрами в бедра Драко, вырвав у того стон. – Я и понятия не имел, что на самом деле тебе нравлюсь. Да и как бы я мог об этом подумать? Единственный раз, когда я пригласил тебя на свидание, ты мне отказал.

Драко действительно не хотелось останавливать Гарри, трущегося об него и целующего ключицы, но мир внезапно встал с ног на голову.

– Что, прости?

Гарри уселся на пятки. Драко усилием воли заставил себя обратить внимание на его слова, а не на большой член между ног.

– Той ночью в пабе. Признаю, я тогда был весьма навеселе, как и ты. Но я приглашал. Хорошо, может, я просто предложил встретиться выпить еще раз. Но ты начал говорить о том, как ценишь свою свободу и независимость и никогда не хочешь быть привязан к кому-либо или чему-либо. Я воспринял это как отказ. Когда ты стал приходить ко мне на работу, чтобы _позлорадствовать_ , отпуская все эти намеки… ну, я предположил, что ты насмехаешься надо мной за то, что я пригласил тебя на свидание.

Драко уставился в честное лицо Гарри.

– Так ты поэтому вел себя со мной так холодно? Я думал… 

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Вообще-то это Джер сказал что-то вроде: «Этот парень, должно быть, без ума от тебя, потому что приходит сюда, чтобы докучать тебе, каждый раз когда заходит в здание». Так что я – не рассказывай об этом моему боссу – использовал думосбор аврората, чтобы пересмотреть воспоминание. И я правда позвал тебя на свидание, но ты не сказал «нет», ты сказал, что тебе придется уехать на следующей неделе, и мы начали обсуждать работу, и _вот тогда_ тебя понесло на тему манифеста о собственной независимости. Поэтому… – Гарри остановился, явно сомневаясь, говорить ли дальше.

– Давай, выкладывай, – сказал Драко.

– В общем, на этой неделе я подозревал, что Робардс наймет тебя, чтобы найти меня, и я знал, что ты начнешь расспрашивать народ в Лютном переулке, так что я обратился к кузену Мундунгуса за порт-ключом – который мне не был нужен, потому что я аппарировал – чтобы ты знал, куда я уехал.

Драко упал на подушку и закрыл глаза рукой. 

– Не уверен, что могу воспринять все эти откровения. – У него голова шла кругом. Гарри, хотевший немного повеселиться – это одно, но тот факт, что Драко нравился ему уже много лет, все менял. И пьяный разговор…

Они оба были _такими_ идиотами!

Теплые ладони убрали его руку от лица, и зеленые глаза Гарри уставились на него. 

– Я надеялся, что ты меня найдешь. И ты нашел. – Он задумчиво улыбнулся. – И остался.

– Ради золота, – сказал Драко в последней отчаянной попытке скрыть то, как неуверенно его заставляла чувствовать подобная интимность.

Улыбка Гарри испарилась. 

– Продолжай говорить себе это.

Нахмурившийся Гарри – нет, так не пойдет. _Хрень какая!_ Влюбиться в гриффиндорца было ужасной идеей; он требовал от Дракой той же храбрости, которую проявлял сам.

Драко сел и притянул Гарри к себе. 

– И ради тебя, – признался он. – Я остался ради тебя.

Лицо Гарри медленно озарила лучезарная улыбка, глаза засияли радостью, и Драко поцеловал его. Поцелуй был неспешным, глубоким и полным многих лет желания. 

– А теперь я хочу сделать с тобой грязные вещи, – прошептал он Гарри на ухо.

– Да, – хрипло выдавил Гарри, – все что хочешь, Драко.

– Я же сказал тебе, что не стоит говорить мне подобное, – произнес Драко, снимая оставшуюся одежду. – Я _столько_ всего хочу. Мой член в твоей заднице для начала.

Гарри толкнул его на матрас и сел на него верхом.

– Звучит заманчиво. Для начала.

_С ума сойти!_ Гарри толкнулся бедрами вперед, касаясь стояка Драко, и у того звездочки заплясали перед глазами. Призвав тюбик смазки, он придвинулся ближе, чтобы почти сесть Драко на грудь. Глаза у него потемнели, веки были приопущены, лицо расслабилось от желания, когда его член скользнул между губ Драко. 

– Ты такой красивый с моим членом во рту, – прошептал он. Драко обвил его языком, но Гарри чуть отстранился и дал ему смазку. – Подготовишь меня?

Драко смазал дрожащие пальцы и провел одним между половинок задницы Гарри. Гарри согнулся над ним, опираясь на одну руку, другой поглаживая свой член, касавшийся головкой губ Драко.

– Вот так, – выдохнул он, когда Драко ввел в него палец. – _О!_ Мне это нравится. – Он издавал дивные звуки, пока Драко подготавливал его, кожа его покраснела, блестя от пота, и выглядела восхитительно – угощение, которое Драко хотел _поглотить полностью_. Терпение никогда не было добродетелью Драко. Он перекатил Гарри на спину и вошел в него одним уверенным движением, от которого Гарри вздрогнул всем телом. Драко сжал простыню в кулаках и закрыл глаза, чтобы сдержать натиск желания, но Гарри вскинул бедра, требуя большего.

– Вот так? – Драко переплел с ним пальцы и толкнулся вперед, вколачиваясь все глубже и глубже в тесный жар задницы Гарри, беспорядочно целуя Гарри в подбородок. Он протянул между ними руку и обхватил пальцами член Гарри, начиная быстро его ласкать.

– Да, Драко, – произнес Гарри, дрожа под ним и выглядя еще красивее, чем имел на то право – губы покраснели оттого, что он их прикусывал, когда не стонал. – _Проклятье_ , Драко… – Он выгнул спину и крепко обнял Драко, кончая, его задница сладко сжималась вокруг Драко, который тихо вскрикнул и потерялся в ощущениях, толкаясь и толкаясь, пока не кончил внутрь Гарри с надломленным приглушенным вздохом.

Драко навалился на Гарри, не желая сдвигаться ни на дюйм, и Гарри стал нежно гладить его по спине, проводя пальцами по телу Драко, словно составляя карту. Драко, возможно, даже шептал ему на ухо кое-что смущающее, пока пульс приходил в норму, подобная интимность одновременно приносила ему сладкую боль и желание взлететь. В конце концов он скатился с Гарри, тот повернулся к нему лицом, и Драко снова поцеловал его, потому что мог это сделать.

– Я столько всего хочу, – признался он. – Чертовски многого.

Гарри сказал:

– Включая твою независимость. Именно этого ты хочешь больше всего, как говорил.

– Возможно, так было, – произнес Драко. – Когда-то. После всего, что случилось с моими родителями, я… – он сглотнул и отбросил эти воспоминания. Гарри был тут и хотел его. Все, что оставалось Драко – протянуть руку. Схватить то, чего он тоже хотел.

Так он и сделал. Он ласково погладил лицо Гарри пальцами, остановившись на его губах и нежной коже под ухом, и сказал: 

– Это было в прошлом. А теперь все, чего я хочу, у меня здесь, на кончиках пальцев.

_Конец_

 

*Представь, что Существа все живут в мире…


End file.
